Ground
by Caelice
Summary: Oneshot. She’s playing games with him, taunting him with her love then taking it away. What’s she going to do when he’s tired of her games? There’s only one way to get rid of the pain. Tragic Lancitty


**Ground **

He had never understood her. He still didn't. Maybe that was what made her so special.

He loved her so much.

Did she?

He didn't know she was always playing games with him. Always being coy, always being sly.

One second she would be smiling at him, raising his hopes and making him feel like the luckiest man in the world, and then the next she would turn her back and walk away from him as if she hadn't noticed.

Games, games, so many games!

How he hated games!

He still remembered when he had tried to approach her at Katie's party. The cheerleader had invited almost the whole school to her enormous mansion, including the Brotherhood and the X men. And Lance, of course, was hoping to catch the eye of a certain X girl.

_He watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be too obvious. She was dancing with some of her friends to the loud music blaring out of the stereos. He turned finally and stared at her, unable to stop himself. She was so beautiful when she danced, so wild and uncontrolled. His eyes were wide as she twirled and jumped and danced. _

"_Lance, turn around a bit," he heard Pietro say. Lance did as was told. "That's right. Keep going." He kept turning round until he found himself facing the main door. "Great. Now take a few steps, walk out the door and drive back home."_

"_Oh ha ha." _

"_Stop obsessing man. Look at all the girls here," Pietro said, gesturing wildly. One of the girls dancing caught his eye and he grinned. "Forget that X loser." And he was gone. Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to Kitty, but she was gone. He blinked, confused. Then suddenly she was passing in front of him, smiling at him. _

"_Hi Lance."_

"_H-hi Kitty," he stammered. For a few seconds they just stood there, staring at each other. Lance felt the blood rushing to his ears and his heart beating quickly. It was slamming so hard against his chest he felt it would burst right out. _

_Then, without warning, she turned her back on him and sauntered off. _

_He blinked, feeling shaky. _

_Why had she suddenly left like that? _

_He watched as she returned to the dance floor, his mouth hanging open in shock. _

_She had just turned her back on him just like that. Without a word, or anything…_

_He blinked. _

So many games. _Too _many games.

He stared at the stars in the sky curiously. He was so high up. On the roof of the mall, staring up at the inky black sky dotted with stars. He sighed pleasantly. A soft breeze whispered in his ear and swept back his long brown hair. He shuddered.

Was he really going to do this?

He stared at the ground, blinking quickly. It was so high.

He suddenly felt incredibly afraid, and incredibly small.

"This is stupid," he said aloud. "So many people have _real_ problems in the world, like their families dying or having a terminal illness or something while you've just had your heartbroken. You sap. You can't even handle something like this. Sap. Wuss. Pussy. Loser." He started to sob, tears running down his cheeks and he shook his head quickly, hitting his head with his fist. "Loser! Loser! Loser!"

_He watched jealously as she started dancing with another boy, pressing her body to him seductively and whispering in his ear. She didn't seem to mind that his hands were sliding down her back towards her jeans. Lance shuddered with fury._

_A few minutes ago they had been having a moment, and now she was dancing with someone else, flaunting it in front of him._

_He watched as the couple turned slightly and Kitty stared at him, then purposefully flicked her hair at him and went back to looking at the boy. He looked incredibly happy that she was dancing with him. It made Lance's blood boil._

"_Dude, you still whining 'bout her?" Toad asked, walking up to Lance casually. So far he had had no luck with the ladies and had resorted to following Wanda around like a puppy. Lance could tell that even though she acted annoyed it flattered her that he was giving her all this attention when there were so many other pretty girls around. "Get over her yo. She obviously doesn't give a damn about you anymore. She's moved on. You should too, yo." _

"_I will the day you get over Wanda," Lance snapped scathingly. Toad shrugged. _

"_No way, yo. My cuddlebumps is the only one for me." He hopped away happily to Wanda, who was looking around, almost as if she was searching for him. When he bounded back to her she scowled at him and turned away, but Lance could swear she had a small smile on her face. _

_Suddenly Kitty breezed past him, her hand stroking his arm before she left, walking up the stairs. He followed her eagerly, stepping into the upstairs hall. She was walking down the hall, swaying her hips. She turned around, saw him and giggled. Then she turned back quickly and disappeared into another room. He frowned, wondering if this was such a good idea. _

"_Lance," he heard her call. That was enough for him. _

_He ran straight in and found himself in what looked like the master bedroom. Before he could say anything else she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. _

_Lance couldn't think of any reason to protest, so he simply went along. _

_He had a nagging feeling that this wasn't what he wanted, but he pushed away the thought. _

_They made out for a few seconds, when he tore himself from her lips and gasped out:_

"_I have to say this. I've been wanting to say this for weeks. I…I love you, Kitty." _

_He felt her freeze immediately in his arms. There was an awkward silence. He was gripping her arms tightly, feeling as though if he let go she would disappear. _

"_Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Kitty hissed, looking angry. "We broke up, Lance! This is meaningless! Meaningless making out!" _

_He felt as though his heart was shriveling up. He let go of her, gaping stupidly. _

"_But…" _

"_No. I can't deal with this right now," she cried, pushing past him and running down the stairs. He groaned softly. _

_Katie, the host of the party walked in, looking suspicious. _

"_Hey! What are you doing in my dad's room?"_

He frowned. He should have stopped everything that day. It was so obvious that she didn't feel the same way. But he was completely blinded by his love for her.

The stars twinkled at him, and as he stared at the ground. It looked so inviting.

He glanced at the cheap plastic watch he had gotten a few days ago.

It was eleven.

He heard footsteps going up the stairs behind him. He looked up, surprised and disconcerted. He didn't want anyone to see him now.

To his surprise Kitty phased through the door, stumbling on to the roof and looking disheveled. She whirled around, then finally caught sight of him, standing on the edge of the roof and leaning forward.

"Lance, please! I'm sorry! Please! Don't jump!"

_Lance sat in the kitchen of the Brotherhood house, drinking milk and looking incredibly tired. He was still thinking about the party so many weeks ago. It constantly bothered him. _

_The phone rang, jolting him out of his stupor. He blinked and picked it up, holding it close to his ear. _

"_Hello? Lance here," he said hoarsely. _

"_Lance?" _

_He froze. The last person he expected to hear from. _

"_K-Kitty? What…what…why…"_

"_Do you love me Lance?" she asked. He opened and closed his mouth, then nodded. It took him a few seconds to realize that she couldn't actually see him. _

"_Yes! Yeah.."_

"_Prove it."_

"_What? How?"_

"_Meet me at the place where we had our first date. You remember."_

_And then she hung up. He stared at the phone for a few seconds. Then he grabbed his vest and rushed out of there, picking up the keys on the way. He jumped into his jeep and slammed his foot onto the accelerator. He drove like a madman, his eyes wide and he was almost foaming from the mouth. His wheels screeched as he turned the corner and he searched frantically in his mind for the place they had been on his first date. People honked at him angrily, cursing him for his careless driving. He turned another corner and to his surprise Kitty was standing on the pavement. _

_He parked the car immediately, jumping straight out and running to her. _

"_Kitty!" he cried. "What are you doing?" She turned her head slightly, an amused smile on her face. _

"_Do you love me?" _

"_Yes! But-"_

"_Prove it," she muttered. Then before he could say anything she walked out into the middle of the road, in front of an oncoming car. Lance froze, watching her with horrified eyes. _

_So many things passed through his mind in that second. _

_1. She was testing him. Testing his love. _

_2. She wasn't going to phase through the car_

_3. Her life was now in his hands_

_The wheels of the car screeched loudly. Kitty was still staring at him. _

_He cried out in terror, throwing himself forward. He tackled Kitty around the waist and sent both of them sprawling into the other lane. Lance's head thwacked against the edge of the pavement and his vision went completely white and suddenly red spots flickered in his vision. He moaned as the car honked incredibly loudly and his head felt like it was splitting open. He heard Kitty's raspy breathing next to him. _

"_Wow. I mean, wow." _

_Lance's throat was so dry he couldn't even dignify that with an answer. He felt her push his arms away and stand up. She brushed herself off. _

"_That was amazing. I mean, you really care for me don't you?" she asked. The tone of her voice was strange to him. It wasn't the type of tone of someone who felt in love or who felt awed would use. It was the tone someone used if they had just found out that they had a person, a slave willing to do anything and everything in their power to please the one they love. _

_Lance stared up at her. He felt blood trickling down his cheek. She barely seemed to notice him. _

"_I wonder…" she muttered, then glanced at him. "You should get that cleaned up. It looks gross." _

_Then she turned her back on him and walked off. _

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice raspy with shock. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was…crying for him?

He shook his head.

It was impossible.

"Please don't…jump…don't jump," she gasped. She was sweating and wheezing and had obviously been running for quite a while. "Pietro…Pietro and…Toad c-called me…"

"Oh?" Lance asked, uninterested. It was so hard to care when the ground was calling to him, urging him to ignore her and just be done with it.

"Oh please Lance! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean all those things, all those awful things I did to you…please…" she sobbed. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know how much you cared for me."

_Lance stared as Kitty stood up, grabbing her clothes quickly. He pulled the blanket up to cover his naked body._

"_Where are you going?" he stammered. She was acting strange. _

"_Home. I've got to get home before they notice I'm gone," she said, pulling on her skirt. "I don't want them getting suspicious. Where's my perfume? If I manage to spray enough of this Logan will stay away. For some reason it clogs up his sinuses."_

"_So how are you going to break this to them?" he asked. She stopped, staring at him as if he'd just asked her something stupid. _

"_Break what to them?"_

"_You know, us getting back together," he said, and immediately regretted it. Her eyebrow shot up and she blinked. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_N-never mind."_

"_I thought I made this clear!" she said, her voice lowering to a hiss. "This is meaningless. This means nothing. You're nothing to me Lance." _

_He didn't understand why she had just grabbed his heart, ripped it out and shown it to him, still beating. _

_She looked at him. For a second she looked as if she regretted saying those things to him. Then her face twisted into a mask of irritation, as if he were a bug stuck to his shoe that she couldn't get rid of. _

"_You're beneath me Lance."_

_She left him gaping at her as she walked out, passing by Freddy and Pietro, who were both holding ice cream cones. _

"_Hey man, you okay?" Freddy asked. Pietro stared after Kitty. _

"_Wow, you got her in the sack. I thought she would make you wait," he said, smirking. Lance unstuck his throat. _

"_I'm fine." _

"No. I'm not listening to you anymore," he snarled, clenching his fists. He couldn't stand all the memories that were rushing back to him. He couldn't stand looking at her.

"Lance…Lance…" she whispered.

"No! You disgust me. Always playing games, teasing me and then turning your back on me," he growled. "I was nothing but your slave. I was _beneath you_."

She winced. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry Lance. Please give me another chance," she cried. "At least come and talk to me." She took a step forward, but stopped when he leaned forward dangerously.

"No way. Never. No more games, Kitty," he said, sounding like a sulking child.

"La-ance."

"NO!"

_"Oh my God!" Kitty screamed. Lance stared at her. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to shield herself. Aaron Mathers yelled as well. He grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it at Lance._

"_Get out of here you jackass!" he roared. Lance didn't move, staring at the couple on the bed. The blood was rushing around in his heart, and a splitting headache was beginning at the back of his head. _

"_Lance! What the hell are you even doing here?" Kitty cried, looking terrified and guilty at being caught with another man. _

"_I…the X men were…were all at that meeting with the school's board of directors, so I thought maybe I could come visit you…and…" he stumbled backwards, out of her room and took off down the corridor, blinded by tears. He didn't hear her calling him. He ran out of the Institute and into his jeep, revving up the engine and driving off. The tears were blurring his vision and he barely even noticed when he nearly ran over a few people. _

_He reached the Brotherhood house, sobbing loudly. He parked the car and stormed into the house, howling with rage. He ran into Pietro, who was staring at him, frozen with shock. _

"_I'm uh…guessing it didn't go well?" he asked. Lance shook his head, blinded by tears. _

"_She was with someone else," he choked. Pietro raised his eyebrows. _

"_Ouch. Well…ouch." Lance collapsed onto the couch, moaning. _

"_She was my life. She was…everything. I'm nothing without her. Empty. It's all gone," he muttered. Pietro blinked. _

"_Dude, are you okay?" _

_Lance had gone silent, disturbingly so. _

"_There's no point in life anymore Pietro. I've decided," he muttered darkly. He stood up, taking a step towards Pietro. _

"_D-decided what?" Pietro said, stumbling over his words fearfully. _

"_It's not worth living anymore." _

"_No way Lance. She's not worth this. Be strong, man. Don't…don't…" Pietro was trembling now, not sure how to deal with a situation like this. _

"_There's only one way to stop the pain. Only one way," Lance gasped, feeling the pain tearing at his heart. It was as if someone had carved into his heart and set fire to his body. "It has to stop Pietro. There's only one way." He turned to leave, but found Pietro blocking his way. _

"_No way, man, I'm not letting you do this to yourself over some whore," he snarled. Lance shoved him to the side, but he grabbed Lance's arm and his grip was like steel. _

"_Let go, Pietro," he hissed venomously. _

"_No!" Pietro cried desperately. _

_Suddenly they were both wrestling on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Pietro's grip simply tightened no matter how hard Lance hit him. But Pietro was obviously losing. _

"_TOAD!! BLOB! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" The desperation in his voice was obvious. Lance looked up to see Toad walking in, looking confused. _

"_What the hell, yo?" _

"_TOAD!! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY, HE'S TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Pietro screamed. Realization dawned on Toad and he leapt forward. _

_Knowing that he couldn't fight off both of them Lance resorted to the cheapest method he could find._

"_No wonder your Dad abandoned you. You're so fucking weak to call for help from a slime ball like Toad, who can't even handle his own shit with his cuddlewhore," he snarled loudly. He felt Pietro's grip slacken from shock and he shoved him off. Toad had frozen, stunned from Lance's harsh words. _

_Lance took his chance and took off, feeling sorry for the things he had said. _

_But soon it would all be over. _

"It's over Kitty. Nothing matters anymore except for this," he said.

"Please Lance! Please don't! I'm begging you," Kitty cried, falling to her knees. Lance stared in disbelief.

"Don't do that," he said. He couldn't go through with this seeing her so vulnerable, so weak. She _needed _him. "Stop it. STOP IT!" He was crying too. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms but couldn't.

She felt sorry now, but what about later. When all this was over and she wasn't going to lose him? Did she truly care about him, or was it just guilt?

"Oh please Lance, I love you. I love you, and I never realized it until now," she gasped. He stared at her until she had crawled all the way to him, reaching out until she was nearly touching him.

"Prove it."

And then he stepped off the roof, ignoring her screams of terror.

"Lance! LANCE! NO! PLEASE! NO!"

He saw her terrified face growing smaller and smaller and he smiled, reaching his hand out to her. He watched the windows as he passed by them, knowing that every millisecond was bringing him to his death.

_Fifth floor._

So close now. Yet the ground was so far away. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but it would come soon enough.

_Fourth floor._

It was like an eternity, waiting for his world to end.

What was all this crap about seeing your life flash by? Well, maybe there was nothing in this world to remember. Except for the Brotherhood. And Kitty. She was worth remembering.

_Third floor._

Who would come to his funeral? The X men? Probably. The Brotherhood would come. Even Pietro and Todd. He wished he had written a note of apology or something for what he said to them.

_Second floor._

It was getting closer now.

Who would Kitty end up with? He was sure she would get married. Maybe even have kids or something. He wished he knew.

_First floor._

It was so close now. He could still see her face, but the expression was impossible to tell because she was so far. Was she crying? He hoped she was, cause he was crying. Crying for her.

_Ground._

* * *

Okay, this was meant to be a really, _really _short story but I can't write anything short anymore. If it's short then I always feel as if it's unfinished or as if I haven't written enough. 

Anyway, sorry for the tragic ending, but it had to happen. It was the whole point of the story anyway.

- Speeddemonrox


End file.
